


you remind me of someone i used to love

by Watermelonslibrary



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i don’t ship this but I wanted to play with their interaction, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonslibrary/pseuds/Watermelonslibrary
Summary: The Monkey King meets MK’s family, but a certain someone gives him conflicting feelings.
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King & Tang (LEGO Monkie Kid)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	you remind me of someone i used to love

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this I might not, idk.

When the great Monkey King met the boy’s friends, he greeted them all with faux excitement. He knew these people, he met each one though watching MK all that time ago. 

But it wouldn’t hurt to pretend they were all new faces. 

Mei was an energetic girl. She protected MK fiercely, and her chaotic nature appealed to the monkey. She and him danced a little excited dance around each other, before Sandy and Pigsy calmed them down. 

The monkey decided he liked her quite a lot. 

Next was Pigsy, the Monkey King’s old brother in arms. It was awkward at first, but eventually they embraced and the King promptly apologized for his ill behavior during their travels, and Pigsy did the same. Not a second after, though, did he tease his hog brother for ‘becoming soft’. Pigsy called him a hypocrite, and they giggled at each other over it. 

Sandy was next, and the Monkey King was quick to hug him. Sandy picked the monkey up and spun him around excitedly, how he missed his big brother! The water demon happily explained his emotional reformation, and the monkey gave him much praise for it. 

How proud he was for his littlest brother. 

And finally,  _ finally,  _ he met the last member of the makeshift family MK had collected together. 

Mr. Tang, he finally remembered his name after his brain short circuited when he saw the man. 

The fact that he had forgotten the name,  _ Tang,  _ made him silently scold himself. 

The dark haired man that stood in front of him wasn’t much taller than he, and was dressed clad in a Changshan robe. His face was soft and baby-like and  _ way too  _ familiar. He reminded him of someone, and it made his heart plummet to his stomach. 

He shook that feeling away and plastered on a forced smile. The man happily took the monkey’s hand and began babbling about how amazing the primate was. 

One, he admired the monkey. The monk did not. 

That was a difference. 

MK quickly joined his side, and began talking about various quests the Monkey King’s group had gone on, while Pigsy disappeared behind the kitchen curtain to make some noodles. 

Two, he was much more talkative and boisterous. The monk, on the other hand, was quiet and timid. 

As the one sided discussion shifted into MK’s adventures (the monkey could barely get a word in), Mr. Tang slung his arm around the boy’s shoulder and began teasing him for his clumsiness during fights. MK squeaked and pushed away, complaining how the man was ‘embarrassing’ him in front of his mentor. 

Three, the man was much more playful. 

Noodles were served and the group settled down. Mr. Tang had taken a seat beside the monkey. 

The Great Saige found himself swallowing roughly at the closeness, but distracted himself by shoving the handmade noodles into his mouth. 

The night continued. 

Four. He was more lax about inappropriate behavior. He sometimes  _ joined in  _ on it. 

Five. He seemed to not have a care in the world, consequences for his actions didn’t matter much to him. 

Six. His posture was relaxed and carefree. 

Seven. He— 

The night died down quicker than it had arrived. Pigsy was soon telling MK and Mei to go to bed, and Sandy was exchanging goodbyes to his brother and the kids. 

This left the Monkey King sitting at the noodle bar with Mr. Tang right beside him. Pigsy was behind the kitchen curtain closing the shop and cleaning up. 

The silence between the monkey and the man wasn’t  _ awkward  _ per se, but it was… stiff. 

Until Mr. Tang spoke up. 

“You keep staring at me.” 

Curt, straight to the point, and  _ that  _ was something the monkey’s master would say. 

“Ah, sorry about that.” He murmured. 

“Is something wrong?” The man asked. 

“Of course not!” The Monkey King laughed with a faux grin plastered on his face. 

Mr. Tang didn’t seem convinced. 

His eyes were intimidating and under the younger man’s gaze the Monkey King felt obligated to tell him the truth. Much like his monk’s gaze. 

He gulped. 

The monkey furrowed his brows and opened his mouth, but closed it again as if rethinking what to say. 

He chose his words carefully. 

“You… you remind me of someone.” 

The monkey felt exposed but kept going. “Someone I used to know and care about. Who I still care about.” He stared down at his own fingers. 

Mr. Tang simply hummed at that and turned back forwards. 

More silence. 

“Wukong?” 

The monkey felt his fur stand on end. He repressed a shiver and looked at the man beside him with curious eyes. 

“I personally like you very much. I hope we can get to know eachother better.” He smiled at the Great Saige. 

His smile was warm and relaxing. 

He couldn’t help but to smile back. 

“Yeah, me too.” 


End file.
